Sand Trap
with stripe (when younger) |coat = Goldish gray |cutie mark = |voice = Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (''Japanese) Miłogost Reczek (Polish) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Alejandro Villeli (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #D0C8A4 |headerfontcolor = #FAFAFA}} Sand Trap is an elderly male Earth pony with a tan coat, two-tone gray mane and tail, deep green eyes, and a cutie mark of a golf club and two golf balls. He is unnamed in the series, but he is named in . Design Sand Trap shares his design and mane and eye colors with "Commander Redfeather", his design and eye color with S06E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, his body type and eye color with "Fetter Keys", Rusty Tenure, and S07E10 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, his body type with S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #20 and Grand Pear, and his cutie mark with sometimes "Buzzard Hooffield". Depiction in the series Sand Trap first appears in the series' remastered title sequence in season two, riding the Friendship Express train. In The Cutie Pox, he loses a game of chess against Apple Bloom when she becomes afflicted with cutie pox. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Sand Trap appears with other elderly ponies on a balcony. When the balcony breaks and falls, Sand Trap and the other elders are saved by Rainbow Dash. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Sand Trap has a speaking role opposite Fluttershy as he buys asparagus in the Ponyville marketplace. In season three, Sand Trap briefly appears in Sleepless in Ponyville looking out a second-story window as Scootaloo sails through the air on her scooter. In season four, Sand Trap appears on the Ponyville Days festival selection committee in Simple Ways, attends Flim and Flam's miracle tonic demonstration in Leap of Faith, welcomes Twilight Sparkle to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, and appears in the Crystal Empire stadium in Equestria Games. In season five, Sand Trap appears very briefly at the beginning of Slice of Life standing alongside Dance Fever. In season seven, Sand Trap briefly appears in A Flurry of Emotions as a patient at Ponyville Hospital. In The Perfect Pear, he appears as a young stallion in multiple flashbacks. In Once Upon a Zeppelin, he appears as one of the cruise attendees. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''Friendship Games, Sand Trap's human counterpart appears sharing a bus ride with human Twilight Sparkle. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Sand Trap briefly appears with Pearly Stitch at the Canterlot Mall movie theater. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Coinky-Dink World, he shares a table with "Chelsea Porcelain". Equestria Girls: Better Together In Road Trippin, he makes a background appearance attending Goldie Delicious' party. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Sand Trap appears as a passenger on the Luxe Deluxe spring break cruise. He appears in the theater with Mr. Waddle during Trixie's magic show, attends the Rainbooms concert, and is rescued by the Equestria Girls when the ship sinks and transported to a nearby island. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In the segment "Dashing Through the Mall", Sand trap makes a cameo appearance giving a holiday present to Pearly Stitch. Other depictions IDW comics Sand Trap appears on pages 17 and 19. In , he is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' suspects for setting fire at the Ponyville Retirement Village. Quotes :Fluttershy: Oh, pardon me, sir– :Sand Trap: Yes, what? :Fluttershy: I think you just cut in front of me. :Sand Trap: A cut of celery? But– this is the asparagus stand! :Fluttershy: I said ear trumpet I think you just cut in front of me. :Sand Trap: Ohoh, no need, dearie, I'm already in front! :— Putting Your Hoof Down Gallery ru:Джери Category:Background characters Category:Elders